How Do You Love Someone Without Getting Hurt?
by DestinyNostalgia
Summary: This is kind of a love tragedy about Yuna and Tidus. But it has nothing to do with the original story... Important: "She" is Yuna & "she" is Tidus' Girlfriend BUT you can also create your own characters xD
1. Finally They Meet

Once upon a time, in a land far, far away, there lived a young girl, who had magical power…a summoner. She hadn't much real friends, because most of the people were jealous or creepy. But there existed these little machines, called spheres, with whom you could talk to everyone, never mind where he or she was at this time. People used these spheres in many different ways. Some for working, others to deliver news or maybe just for talking. For this there were special clubs where you could talk to people who have the same interests as you. So the girl met really nice people there, in these virtual holograms. Once She talked to a boy who seemed very intelligent and nice. Time went by and suddenly one year was already over. They boy and the girl have become best friends. But they have never met each other. It was really hard cause He lived somewhere far away. Anyhow they talked about everything: Life, magic and everyday stuff.

One day the boy had a big smile on his face and said, that He had found a lovely girlfriend. His girlfriend also smiled into the hologram and they seemed totally lucky together. But the girl was so sad that She just ran away, because in truth She fell in love with this handsome guy. But She was too shy to tell him. She ran and was crying so many tears. Tears of disappointment, tears of anger and tears of desperation. She swore to herself that She will never ever talk to him again. Weeks went by and the boy knew that he disappointed Her and He missed talking to Her. So He decided to find Her, no matter what was going to happen.

He said to his girlfriend, that he would visit a friend and that this could last days, even weeks until He would come back. The next day He started his journey, his feelings were all mixed up. He didn't know what is going to happen. Will He find Her?

Two or three weeks later He finally came to the town, where the girl should live. So He asked the people if they knew Her. An old man told Him that the girl had left, cause She wanted to practice her magical power in the woods. The boy thanked the guy and started to follow the route, the man had explained to him.

Suddenly, it was already evening, the boy realized a strange light in the distance. It was very bright and there were sparks and light rays everywhere. He came closer and closer and then He saw Her. This adorable girl, which He had never seen in reality before. She danced in the middle of the light, which was typical for a summoner. Her long hair and Her Kimono were moving with the wind. It seemed like there wasn't a world outside this mystical atmosphere. The boy looked at Her enthusiastically. Somehow He felt an invisible connection…

As She finished dancing the girl saw Him. She could see forgiveness and astonishment in His dark brown eyes. Time went by and both were just starring at each other. Abruptly the girl started to cry and sank to the floor. The boy hugged Her and whispered into her ear "I finally found you". But the girl didn't tell the boy that She was in love with Him! She said that She had to leave, to train her summoner abilities and wasn't able to tell Him. She apologized herself for making Him worrying. At this time the boy didn't guess what the girl was feeling. But how?


	2. An Unexpected Visit

After the boy told the girl about His journey they returned to the village and talked for hours about the girl's powers. They boy knew that She had a vast magic but what He saw that day overtook His imagination. The girl promised the boy to show Him some funny things with magical power, the next day.

Nobody could describe these thoughts the girl had before She fell asleep late at night. On the one hand She was so glad that Her secret lover traveled so long just to find Her. But on the other hand She was scared. Scared that He could let Her down.

But on the next morning She met the boy with a big smile on Her face. The following days were the best days the girl has ever had. They had so much fun together, they laughed all the time.

The two young people enjoyed this time very much. The girl didn't think that there could come bad times too. But they came…

It all began a week after the boy met Her. He decided to phone His girlfriend at a sphere club to tell her everything was okay. So He did. But His girlfriend wasn't lucky about that at all. She worried so much and told Him to come back. But the boy denied and said that this region was too adorable to leave so soon. So the girl made a decision herself. She also wanted to get to this place as soon as possible to meet her lovers "virtual" friend too.

Two weeks later she appeared in Her town too. Her boyfriend was right. It was the most beautiful place she has ever seen. Now she only had to search for Him. Hours later she found Him on a colorful grassland outside the village. At first she looked at Him calmly. What was He doing? Just standing under a tree and waiting for something…or someone? Maybe for His new friend? But…never mind! The girl ran over to the boy, hugged Him and started to kiss Him. The boy pulled her away and looked at her confused. What on earth was His girlfriend doing here? "I was coming to look for you" she said with a carful smile and kissed Him again.

Meanwhile She was hurrying throw the wood. Hopefully was He still waiting underneath the tree! Finding something to drink lasted longer than She had thought. Finally, the grassland! But what She saw there let her stop breathing. Who was this strange girl which kissed Her lover? Suddenly she turned around. It was HER! His ordinary looking girlfriend!

The Boy saw Her standing still. Why didn't She come around to them? So He took His girlfriend's hand and went over to Her. "This is my nice girlfriend, you know her from the sphere right?" She agreed. His girlfriend smiled at Her. On the outside she smiled friendly…but on the inside she smiled in a sneaky way.  
What? This was His "virtual" friend? A gorgeous looking summoner? Rapidly she held the hand of her boyfriend tighter.

She wanted to start crying again, but She pulled herself together and welcomed His girlfriend. She seemed like a nice person but…She had this special feeling that she only seemed like a nice one.

The boy didn't know how to react or what to do. It was a weird situation and suddenly He wished that His girlfriend would disappear. The boy said, it would be the best to return to the town cause it was already sunset time.


	3. The Moment He Understood

On this evening the girl went home soon and left the two lovers alone. His girlfriend was really angry cause He didn't tell her that His friend was this pretty girl she has seen once in the sphere. Full of furor she told her boyfriend that they were going to leave the next day. The boy had no chance to say anything against her decision. Otherwise…but…what otherwise?

He wasn't able to sleep that night. Just thinking of leaving Her tomorrow made Him desperate. The boy started to ask Him a question. A question which followed Him since he saw Her the first time. What was He feeling for Her?

The next morning His girlfriend was waiting for Him outside, ready to start bright and early. But where was the girl? He asked His girlfriend if she had told Her that they are going to leave today. She affirmed. But why wasn't She here then?

He searched for the old man, whom He had asked when He arrived, maybe he knew something again. He found him walking down the shoreline. The boy asked about the summoner while He was gasping. The old man laughed. "Oh boy, oh boy, maybe I'm old but not blind...our precious summoner is in love with you." The young man wide his eyes. Could He trust the words of this old man? "I saw Her walking into the woods shortly after She received the news of your departure." "But why did She walk into the wood? That makes no sense to me." The old man looked to the floor and whispered: " 'I can't live like that', She repeated all the time." Suddenly the boy understood. He understood everything. He started to run and had to think about a conversation with Her a few nights ago.

_Girl: There're existing loads of really bad people in the world. They want to capture summoners to use our enormous powers for evil plans.  
Boy: That's terrible…  
Girl: I know…  
Boy: But what would you do in such a case? If they would capture you too?  
Girl: In a case where dying is more useful than living? Look, there's one possibility for summoners to kill themselves if they can't live any more…It's kind of a ritual where your body changes into little sparks which look like thousands of stars…  
Boy: Well at least it's a beautiful death isn't it?  
Girl: Oh erm…maybe I'll figure it out someday…  
Boy: Hey, stop talking such nonsense!  
_  
He remembered each of Her words. But was She so much in love with Him that only death could let Her forget about Him? But if She would destroy herself He would lose the most important person in the world. Suddenly He shivered and His heart stopped beating for a moment. Finally He knew what the girl meant to Him. She was more than the adorable looking summoner, whom He called "Friend". No, She was His love.


	4. Together Even In Death

He has been running to the place where He saw Her the first time and suddenly He was able to see this strange light again. Only a couple of trees separated Him from Her. And then He recognized the girl, no His girl, dancing in a circle of light rays. As She saw Him too She started to cry. "What are you doing here?" "I was coming to pick you up" "I'm sorry…it's too late, I already started the ritual" "Then, let me die with you!!!" As the young man shouted these words at Her, it seemed like an invisible hand pulled Him towards Her into the circle. She took His hands and said "Are you sure?" "Of course" He smiled. "I love you, only you!" The lips of the boy came closer to those of the girl and then the moment has come for which She has waited so long. They were kissing each other in the loveliest way you can imagine and suddenly the two lovers started increasing towards the sky. The girl looked into the boy's eyes. They were full out of optimism and hope. Like knowing Her thoughts He said "I'm not afraid, cause I know that this is my destiny…I'm willing to do anything as long as I 'm able to be with you." "Thank you…my biggest wish finally came true. Finding my fortune." And during the boy and the girl were hugging each other tightly, their bodies began to dissolve and within short time there were only little light stars left. Pink and blue ones. They flew higher and higher and somewhere far away they explode and vanished in the dark blue night.

_Together even in death…_


End file.
